


邻居家的窗前有什么？

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: AU，两个青春大学生谈甜甜恋爱的小故事小吴和小刘视角转换着来，都是第一人称。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 4





	邻居家的窗前有什么？

**Author's Note:**

> AU，两个青春大学生谈甜甜恋爱的小故事  
> 小吴和小刘视角转换着来，都是第一人称。

—

我发现一件特有意思的事。  
我邻居——准确的说是对面那栋楼、我卧室窗户正对的那户人家，养了只小狗，看品相是只黑柴。我注意到它时小家伙正趴在飘窗上向楼下观望，脑袋一歪一歪，耳朵时不时抖两下。

我靠在窗边，在它抬头的瞬间挥了挥手。  
小黑柴应该是看到我了，站起身凑近玻璃窗，团在屁股上的尾巴肉肉地晃起来。

这可太可爱了。我还想逗它，可刚爬上飘窗就见它回头朝室内叫了一声，接着转身跳回去了。

我愣了几秒，然后意识到自己四肢着地趴在窗边的姿势有些傻，赶紧下来。  
拉上窗帘，有一点点怅然若失。

没关系，我早晚也会有狗的。我这样安慰自己。

不想了，睡觉。

我是被喊醒的，已经把午睡前那事儿忘的彻底，在我妈千呼万唤声中趿拉着拖鞋去厨房给她帮忙——今晚她高中同学要来我家吃饭。

“有姐姐帮您还不够吗。”  
我小小的抱怨声换来小腿肚上一记友善的踢踹。

快六点时我妈让我去窗户边看着，来人就下楼迎一迎。  
我这才得以从油烟味儿中脱身，回到卧室拉开窗帘，而后惊喜地发现对面窗前的两颗小脑袋。

原本以为一只就很可爱了，结果他们家拥有双倍的快乐！  
一赤一黑两只柴犬，兄弟俩头抵头肩挨肩蹲在飘窗上往楼下看，像两个站在制高点俯视自己富饶国土的小王子。

牛啊，大户人家。

“妈，我想养狗。”客人走后我在刷碗时勇敢提议。

“想着。咱家养的两只狗崽子已经够我累的了。”我妈没好气地回。

我和吴悦对视一眼，没敢吱声。

—

我真是受够张子枫的这两只疯狗了，成天在我家里赛跑，东撞撞西闯闯，打碎了我无数个玻璃制品。爬高上低，踩着我桌子就往窗台上蹿。

之前在张子枫家也没见它俩这么能闹啊，主人不在终于暴露本性了吗？

别人家的狗是狗仗人势，她家的倒好，张子枫面前：我超乖，张子枫背后：我装的。  
人走了狗子翻天，烦死了。

冤有头债有主。我捏着鼻梁平复心情，给张子枫打电话问她什么时候回来把这俩祖宗接走。

“啊？我家跟的是七日游的团，我们才走了一天啊哥。”

“再跟它们蹉跎六天，我人就没了啊妹妹。”我希望我悲切的声音多少能激起这丫头哪怕一丝一毫的同情心。

“噗，你太急躁了，好好相处几天你会喜欢它们的。小锅和Zz都是乖孩子啊，我向你保证！”  
“而且你们同类之间的共同语言更多啊不是吗，哈哈哈。”

听听，这是人话吗？  
我还没来得及据理力争，那边就以信号不好为由挂了我电话。

我愤怒地走进卧室，看见桌子上清晰的狗爪印和窗台上的两个背影，太阳穴又开始突突地跳。

“Zz～小锅～下来好不好？我给你们倒狗粮。”  
我弯腰从背后悄悄接近，伺机而动。

俯爬在桌子上准备从后面逮狗了，我才发现它俩的毛尾巴甩得特别欢实。

从狗头的间隙望过去，我看见对面窗台上一个特别好看的男孩子杵着下巴笑盈盈地注视着这俩货。

吓一大跳，我赶紧缩下桌子，一时间心跳如擂鼓。  
我不知道他看见我没，也不明白自己为什么要躲，戴上眼镜做贼似的来到侧卧，掀开窗帘一角。

这行为着实有点像偷窥狂，这样想着我把窗帘合上了。  
但观察一下情况也没什么不对，万一对方预谋偷狗呢？纠结了一会儿我又把帘布扯开了。

蹬桌子上窗台似乎成了狗子们新开发出来的固定娱乐项目，接下来的两天一会儿不见它俩就坐上窗了。

我路过时也会往外瞟，十次有六七次能见到那个小男生。  
有时他侧坐在窗边看书，有时正撞上他手舞足蹈地逗狗，看到我时先是一怔，然后相当自然地冲我点头微笑。

一来二去我总结出规律了，狗子们一旦开始坐立难安，加之兴奋地摇尾巴，就是对面窗口有人的标志。

头一次发觉张子枫的两只柴犬除了打碎东西叼拖鞋、到处掉毛和流口水以外，似乎还是有点别的价值的。

—

今晚上小黄和小黑不在家。我等了好久没等到，悻悻地拉上窗帘，然后掏出手机刷微博。  
我写了篇观察日记专门记录这两位小朋友的日常，被哪个大V转了后竟然火了，这是我没想到的。

我点开原文又看一遍，描述平平无奇，配图还是趁它们主人不在时用手机抓拍的几张糊图——我想过用个好点的设备拍的，那次我把微单翻出来，设置好拍摄参数对准隔壁，映入镜框的是柴犬主人修长的手臂。  
我把镜头一点点上移，看清了他的脸，鬼使神差按了拍摄键。轻微的咔擦声把我唤醒，意识到这是个怎样的行为后我的脸着火一样烧起来。  
坐到地上盯着那张照片看了半晌，没舍得删。

……扯远了。  
我继续翻微博底下的评论，满屏的“阿伟死了”和“救命太可爱了”，其中夹杂着一条“每天观察它们的你也好可爱😉”，头像是个模糊不清的男人侧脸，轮廓酷似对面的小哥哥。  
我知道我想多了，哪有这么巧的事，可还是跟喝了假酒一样，脸越烧越烫。

吴悦探了个头进来问我思什么春，敲门都听不见，闲着没事去把垃圾扔了。

我都忘了我什么反应，没准是被吓得弹起来了，不然她不会笑得这么开心。  
如果我哪天英年早逝，不用怀疑就是被我亲姐吓死的。

披外套穿鞋，我拎着垃圾袋下楼了。  
快十一点的小区静悄悄，有些少有人走的小道路灯都没亮。

我打了个哆嗦小跑着去把垃圾扔了，折返的路上在一个长椅旁看到了小黄小黑，还有它们的主人。  
他穿着黑色大衣系着围巾，长腿长手的，牵着两条狗往那儿一坐，坐出了时尚杂志封面的感觉。

柴犬一出门，再拉回家就很难，这是众所周知的热知识。这哥们儿一遛遛俩，想想都很辛苦。

我主动上前打招呼，说拖不走是吗，我来帮忙吧，一起把狗牵回去。

他笑着说好啊，谢谢你。  
我看看他的虎牙再看看地上摇尾巴的柴犬，有一刻的恍惚。

“小锅，Zz，看看你们贪玩还要麻烦人家哥哥，知道错没有？”他站起来把一根绳子递给我。

原来它们不叫小黄小黑。

狗狗们靠在一起，肩并肩往家的方向前进。  
狗绳绷直了，有道不容小觑的力量传到掌心，我俩也迈开步子往他们那个单元走去。

“奇了怪了，平时回家跟要它们命似的，见到你就变乖了。”

我抬眼看他，撞进那双带着笑的眼，没坚持多久就没出息地低下头，心尖有点颤巍巍的麻。

“我叫刘昊然。”

这名字真好听，声音更好听。

—

小孩儿果然很喜欢我的乐高和手办，可以的话我真想留他多坐一会儿。但还差一刻钟就十二点了，还在长身体的小朋友要回家睡觉了。

提了三次送他回家都被婉拒了，我只能把小男孩送到门口。

他低着头拉羽绒服拉链的样子真像一只抱蜜罐的小熊，我没忍住上手拨了拨他软乎乎的头毛。小熊就把那双乌黑澄净的大眼抬起来，望着我。  
天呐，可爱死了。

我自知这举动有些亲密过头，欲盖弥彰地拍拍他的肩，说欢迎你再来玩。

俩狗很适时地跑出来围着他转圈。  
“你看，它们可真喜欢你。”

楼道里，昏暗的灯光下，他高兴得小脸红扑扑，挥手跟我说昊然哥下次见，拜拜Z，拜拜锅。得到狗子“嗷呜嗷呜”的回应后小旋风一样冲下楼了。

我抱着两个大功臣进门，幸福地搂着它们在客厅转了一圈倒进沙发，傻狗们激动地拥上来舔我。

我糊着一脸“美容液”打开手机，把刚加的微信备注名改成“吴磊”。

哪有半夜遛狗的人啊？只有十一点了还被家长使唤跑腿的乖小孩。  
我把手机反扣下来放在胸口，心想守株待兔是真的，古人诚不欺我。

好骗，太好骗了。  
想到他甜甜的卧蚕，我跟得了癔症一样在沙发上翻滚。

Zz被吓得不轻，我把它拉过来捏着它的狗脸问它，这不比初恋甜？

明天约吴磊去哪儿玩呢？先把收藏的网红餐厅通通打卡一遍吧。

—

刘昊然大我两岁，就在我们学校旁边的Z大上学，比我高一级。  
我俩兴趣爱好一样一样的，聊熟后只觉相见恨晚。

那天之后我经常去找他，发现他家除了他和狗，没有别人生活过的轨迹。  
刘昊然解释说他父母在老家有自己的企业，姐姐在另一个城市跟男友住一起，他们家就在这个小区买了套房给他一个人住，说是上学方便。我都惊了，那大学生宿舍建在那儿干嘛，玩儿呢？

“有课我就回学校啊，宿舍里放放书睡个午觉，没课的时候谁住宿舍啊？”

可以的，很任性，是养得起两只柴的富豪了。

刘昊然真的会吃又会玩，带我逛遍了这座城的美食街和游戏厅，我都怀疑自己不是在这儿出生的，竟然没他一个刚来三年的人知道的地方多，惭愧惭愧。

他很会讨女孩子欢心，这里的女孩子年龄区间在0岁到100岁。可能有些夸张了，但他竟然哄的动我妈和我姐！

要知道从懂事后就被称作“小人精”的我可是在她们身边生活了19年，她俩从来不吃我的套路，我当然深谙这两个女人的难搞程度。  
来找我玩时能把我妈哄的心花怒放、走了后还能让吴悦一个劲儿叨叨“小刘真不错啊”的男人，他还是第一个。

“小刘真好啊真好啊，可惜我已经耍朋友了。”  
你不耍人也看不上你的，我默默吐槽。

当她脱口而出“那我把我小姐妹介绍给他认识要得不？”的发言时，我不过大脑直接回了句“当然不得行！”在吴悦不对劲的眼神里，我自己也懵了。

有天风有些大，我无视我妈“这天气还敢出去玩简直是找死”的警告，按原计划出门跟刘昊然去滑雪场浪了一圈，然后不负众望地，病倒了。

玩是不可能玩了，刘昊然相当自责，提着水果牛奶登门拜访好几次。  
我怕他在病号房待太久，完了感冒再传染给他，得不偿失。因此他一来，我就装睡。

他应该懂我意思，几次后也不执着见面了，只是微信提示音嘀嘀嘀响个不停，点开不是搞笑段子就是提醒我吃药喝水的绿色气泡，有时候是语音。  
听着耳机里温柔的声音，我想我这是免费装了个智能的小刘同学，还是天日精灵？

—醒着吗？  
—爱卿有事要奏？

—你到窗边 拉开窗帘  
—？

—快点儿我抱不住了！  
—来了

我磨磨蹭蹭地下床，扒开帘子围住脖颈，只伸出脑袋，然后我就看到了今年最难忘的画面——  
刘昊然怀抱着两只张牙舞爪的柴犬站在窗前，见我露脸了，把小锅叠在Zz身上，再把它俩横着举起，给我展示它们新剃的毛发。

小锅身侧赫然是一个钢铁侠头的造型，下面的Zz是黑毛，我瞅了半天才看出它身上有个歪歪扭扭的爱心。  
这只特皮，能想象出刘大造型师已经煞费苦心给它选了很简单的图案，剃的时候还是不安分。好一个一波三折的爱心，还缺了一个豁。

我想起之前说想看它俩穿超级英雄的小衣服，刘昊然欣然应允，当天下午我们就去了宠物用品店，各式各样的买了一套又一套。

然而这俩小东西似乎很看不惯彼此衣冠禽兽的样子，刚穿上就开始互撕，好好的新衣服经过几分钟的再加工，全部变成烂布条。

还完好的几套原封不动退回去，小禽兽们继续快乐裸奔。

我看到刘昊然略显狼狈的装束和身上散落的狗毛。

采用这种迂回的方式，做这一切都只是为了实现一个连我本人都淡忘了的无关紧要的小愿望吗。

内心没点波澜是假的。

我翻出微单，又调成上次偷拍的那种模式，同一个角度对准窗那边。

不同的是，这次拍的正大光明，照片里的人也没垂着头。  
阳光充足光线正好，他抱着柴犬，看着我的镜头浅浅地笑。

—

张子枫一家回来了，我把养得油光水滑的狗子还给她。  
她刚看到狗身上的毛，脸就绿了。

我还没来得及解释，她接过狗，在我面前重重地阖上门。  
连个谢谢也不说，没礼貌喔。

我回忆起她最后的眼神，有点后怕，情不自禁缩了缩脖子。  
Zz的爱心没剃好，她该不是生气了吧？

喜讯是吴小磊的病好了。可我的心病没好，以后打死不敢在恶劣天气带他去户外狂了，小病秧子。  
可怕，我才反应过来想着他时心中的怜爱感都快喷薄而出了，好像还掺杂了点老父亲般的慈爱之情……不敢细想。

思索再三，我决定带他去玩密室逃脱。  
有趣，刺激，还是在室内，完美。

问题是密室最少三人成团，这第三个人，必须得是个双商巨高且极有眼力见儿的人才啊，我在心里候选人的名单上勾勾画画。

在拨下张若昀电话的前一秒，我停住了。一些于他于我而言都不怎么光彩的密室回忆涌上心头，于是我坚定地退出界面，没有犹豫。  
我可不想玩到最后是我跟吴磊一起安慰他，喧宾夺主，淘汰。

叶筱玮，好兄弟，好室友，我的绝赞僚机，就决定是你了！

吴磊答应的很快，但到了场地知道我们要玩的是恐怖主题后，有一刹的脸色苍白。

我碰碰他的手，问他是不是害怕，不然不玩这个了我们换个别的。  
他坚定地表示没关系他可以。

说实话当初选这个主题我是有点心思的，我太期待这小孩受到惊吓的表情了。  
恶劣至极，我都看不起自己。

事到临头我动摇了，但吴磊戳戳我，大眼睛看过来，“没事的，我不怕。”

“怕了你就牵我手，站我身后。”我用只有他能听见的声音说。

进密室后我也紧张了一小会儿，十分钟吧。熟悉了那个阴间bgm和一些吓人套路后我就适应了，一边照顾吴磊的情绪一边解谜。

叶筱玮果然懂我，有什么需要单人进的隔间暗门，不用我说就一个人冲了，自始至终我都跟吴磊待在一起。

其实这间密室挺简单，线索就在明面上摆着，只是刚开始和最后，以及单人隔间里NPC会露面，那个比较考验胆量，其他环节吧，就还好。  
用叶筱玮的话说就是差点意思，也就那样。

但我的小朋友可是第一次玩恐怖密室，他在某次被突然响起的阴恻恻的语音吓到后就抓住了我的手，热乎乎湿漉漉的掌心肉紧紧贴着我的，我心都跟着化成一滩糖水。

最后的最后，在破解完所有线索通向出口的狭窄地道里，我们跟一个事先埋伏好的NPC不期而遇了。  
其实他没有任何威胁，招着手用沙哑的声音跟我们说这边来，往这儿走……

我不知道是不是这家店人手不够，还是他们准备的道具全都是一个样式的，总之这位引路的“好鬼”和第一个房间那位贴窗杀的“坏鬼”戴着一模一样的面具，极有可能还是同一个人。

吴磊吓得停了下来，我险些一脑袋撞上他后盘。  
赶走脑子里乱七八糟的想法，我刚打算出声安慰就听见他崩溃地大嚎：“你走你走！！我怎么知道你是好的坏的？别碰我你快走……”  
我发誓还听到了几声小小的呜咽。

卧槽，这是什么绝世大可爱啊？！我被萌得想哭。

NPC都笑了，然后道歉离开了地道。

我们爬出去后吴磊还是惊魂未定。

叶筱玮忍无可忍，爆出一阵石破天惊的大笑。  
我笑点本来就低，他这一下我也没忍住，跟着破功。

新来的客人见了很不可思议，问店主你们这儿有搞笑类的密室吗？  
完蛋了这一问天绝地灭，我跟叶筱玮直接停不下来。

然后我看见吴磊难以置信的脸。全身的血液顷刻间冻住，通体生寒，连迟钝的第六感都在告诉我，这次我真的搞砸了……

几天后，我几乎是死皮赖脸地堵在我家楼上——张子枫家门口。

“妹妹啊，我这样邻居看见多不好，快开门吧行吗。”

“你把我狗毛修成那样，还想见它俩？没门！”

我心里咯噔一下，原来不仅嫌爱心丑，钢铁侠你也不喜欢！

我真的不知道该怎么办了，拍着门垂死挣扎。  
“啊，子枫子枫子枫子枫子枫子枫！！我求求你！求你了！！”

“不许连着喊我名！听着像叫疯子。”

我一想嘿还真是，差点笑出来，狠狠一掐自己的手心，没扬上去的嘴角顺势跨下来。  
我知道自己什么表情扮可怜相最有效，冲着那个猫眼声情并茂地讲述自己犯了怎样的滔天罪行，内心是如何的悔恨，此刻是多么需要慈悲为怀的张小菩萨把她的神兽借给我去赎罪。

好吧，她说。  
气哼哼地问我借哪只。

好小气啊求这么半天只借一只！  
不过我转念一想，Zz那个小混球成事不足败事有余，不借挺好。

“借小锅吧，谢谢妹妹！”

—

距密室事件已经过去好几天了，现在想想，还是觉得非常非常丢人。

我当时真的很生气，一是气我不自量力非要挑战自己，结果在心仪对象和他兄弟面前出丑；二是气刘昊然，就那么无情地嘲笑老子，亏我还以为我跟他之间是双向的。  
唉，想到这儿我又叹气了。

这事儿好像也没那么值得生气，追溯一下当时的场景和自己那番言论，确实挺搞笑的。  
我感到脸上控制笑容的肌肉动了动。

……  
笑不出来。

究竟是不是我自作多情啊？老天。  
这样想刘昊然好像从没挑明说过什么话，搞不好是性格使然，对所有比自己小的都这么好。

越想越觉得我俩没戏，我逐渐陷入单恋一个直男的痛苦漩涡里无法自拔。

正悲伤呢，门口传来咔咔嚓嚓的动静，我竖耳听了会儿，确实是从我家门口传来的。

我放轻脚步到门前看猫眼，外面空无一人。  
但是怪声音没停。

我一个人在家，这就很吓人了，报警还是抄家伙？

我还在犹豫不决，忽然听到一声嘹亮的狗叫。我“哦”了一声，还当青天白日见鬼了，原来是小狗爪在扒门。

我打开门，赤柴小锅一下子蹿进来。  
脖子上系着小锦囊，背上还背着鼓鼓囊囊一大袋，一看就知道是谁干的。

“哇，背这么多，他好狠心呐，是不是小锅。”我一手解下包裹提起来，一手抱着小狗往屋里走。

打开锦囊，里面是一封道歉信，解释了那天的误会，他俩根本没有嘲笑的意思，都怪某人可爱值超标云云。

“小刘和小叶同学知错啦，不生气我们请你吃饭好不好。不宽恕小叶可以，不原谅小刘可不行！”  
看着看着我就不自觉联想到他拿着笔吭哧吭哧写下这些小学生字体的样子，还怪好笑的。

早就不生气了，傻子。

小锅坐在腿上仰视我，蹭蹭我的手背。  
我挠着它下巴把纸翻到背面，发现还有字。

“全城所有款式的托尼都给你抓回来了，这份大礼，不收不行吧？”  
我拆开大包裹，二三十个形态不一的钢铁侠玩偶暴露在空气中。

我猜他之前一定是个撩妹高手，我要是个女生估计已经热泪盈眶了。  
还好我是男的，也就，一般般感动吧！

微信电话很是时候地响起来。  
来电显示刘阿柴，我摁下接听。

“喂？吴先生您好，请问我们公司的小快递员把您的货物送到了吗？确认无误签收后请给个好评哦。”

我摸着小锅的头回他：“雇佣童工，让你们老板来见我。”

“老板在呢，吴先生您开个门？”

叮咚叮咚，门铃响了。

—

我和吴磊顺理成章地在一起了，在此感谢我的所有僚机，大家辛苦了。

张子枫爸妈以她要高考不能分心为由，又把他们家的柴犬送过来了。  
这次它们不用踩着我的桌子爬窗台了，因为吴磊就在我家。

臭狗子们还是不听话，每次给它们洗澡，完事后我也得洗一个。可吴磊给它们洗就不一样，最多被甩几个水珠，从来没被淋成落汤鸡。

“原来它们在谁那儿都乖，就欺负我一个。”我委屈地缩在沙发里，郁郁寡欢地说。

“吃醋了？”  
吴磊走过来坐在我腿上，轻轻地蹭我的鼻尖。

“那它们听我的话，你也吃我醋吗？”

吃屁醋，老子吃糖。  
我按下吴磊的脖颈，含住他的唇。

张子枫高考完了，我把狗送上回去，顺便给这个刚通上网的高中毕业生介绍了我男朋友。

“就这？？就这？不是，你这就把B大校草泡到手了？？”  
她眼睛瞪的跟铜铃一样，我就喜欢看这种不敢相信又不得不臣服于现实的表情。

于是我得意地挑挑眉。

张子枫掌心向上，小手伸过来。

“干啥？”

“小锅的劳务费，结一下。”

这死丫头。


End file.
